


(you are) the best side of me

by Gondolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Luke is Tired, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic Welcome, Space Husbands, like really fluffy, the negotiations are just a flimsy excuse for a dinner scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: "We'll survive a week without you, Antilles," Wes had said, shoving him playfully.Luke had made those unfair puppy eyes at him. "We didn't even have a proper honeymoon, and I thought...""What, are you telling me the Death Star run doesn't count as honeymoon?"Leia sends Luke to negotiate a new alliance. Luke isn't having the best luck, not until he gets some help from Wedge.





	(you are) the best side of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).



> Look, I know next to nothing about Legends Luke and Wedge, and anything that happens after Return of the Jedi, _yet_. I am working to fix that, thanks to some invaluable help from icandrawamoth. In the meantime, have some vague, plotless fluff. Not my best work, but, you know, fluff. We all need more of it. This was originally a tiny snippet I sent Hikary in the body of an email, reworked and posted because she said it was cute. (I wrote this before starting the X-Wing series and realising the Rebellion sent out Commander Antilles and Rogue Squadron out to meet world leaders a lot, so... I guess I'll have to do one where roles are reversed at some point.)
> 
> How many times can I type the word “husband” without getting tired of it? Trick question because the answer does not exist. I am not sorry. 
> 
> As usual, concrit welcome. One day I'll be one of those people who plans ahead and has a beta, but for now is post-as-you-go.

"Why would we even need to, as you say, pick a side?" 

Luke pushed his lips shut in a thin line and slowly breathed out through his nose, mentally counting to ten. In Shirrywook. 

"Surely you see that those in power within the former Galactic Empire are not going to relinquish their hold on it so easily, and we want to prevent- 

"But we were never part of this Empire of yours, how does this concern us?" 

This was a test of the Force to see how much patience he had. There was no other explanation. How many hours he could endure this before turning into a Sith and just slaughtering everyone. Ben's Force ghost would be disappointed, but then at least Luke wouldn't have to listen to these pompous assholes. It was tempting. 

To make matters worse, his useless husband had bailed on him and was out seeing the sights. 

Okay, Wedge wasn't useless, that was mean, and the poor man really needed a break and that was part of the reason Luke had persuaded him to follow on a diplomatic mission. Wedge had hesitated at first. Surprisingly enough, it had been Han to convince him. 

"It's expected, you know? A spouse, or spouses, of diplomatic personnel will generally follow on missions like this," he had grinned, "And let me tell you, it's not all bad. They do the work, you just show up for boozin' and schmoozin'." 

"I know, but..." 

"We'll survive a week without you, Antilles," Wes had said, shoving him playfully. 

Luke had made those unfair puppy eyes at him. "We didn't even have a proper honeymoon, and I thought..." 

"What, are you telling me the Death Star run doesn't count as honeymoon?" 

And so now they were here, Luke locked in a stuffy office, sitting on chairs so uncomfortable they made him yearn for Yoda's hut on Dagobah, using every single trick learned in his whole impressive few months of Jedi training to keep calm. He was so ill-equipped to deal with this, he should have said no when Leia had asked. Well, not that he could really say no to her, ever, and she was just so busy right now... 

With some effort, Luke made it through day one and practically ran back to the quarters he had been assigned. 

Wedge found him around an hour later, face down on the bed, still fully dressed and emanating grumpyness. "I take it you did not have the most... satisfying day?" 

"I didn't murder anyone," Luke mumbled, voice muffled by the comforter. 

"That's a step in the right direction," Wedge said seriously, sitting down on the bed and starting to pet Luke's hair. 

The last known Jedi in the Galaxy made a noise that was almost like purring. His husband was the best. 

Wedge's hand trailed down towards Luke's neck, where it rested, warm and comforting. 

"We still have the official dinner tonight," Luke forced himself to say. 

"How long do we have before we need to head out?" 

 

When they made it out of their room - perfectly on time - Luke was trying to keep his dopey smile in check and the collar of his shirt high on his neck. Beside him, Wedge walked with a swagger, showing off his figure in a black suit with a little half-cape nonchalantly draped over one shoulder. 

The banquet hall had a very relaxed atmosphere, vastly different from the stiff formality Luke would have expected. Still, he was wary. It was a remote planed that, historically, had counted on its isolation to maintain the peace, and so some reluctance was to be expected. But so far, their hosts had shown every sign of disliking not only Luke personally, but also the nascent New Republic and everything they stood for. 

They all seemed to abandon politics for more personal chatter. There were long updates on everyone’s extended family, that seemed to go beyond mere formalities. Or maybe formalities here were all different, Luke thought, realising how limited his own experience was. 

At least now Wedge was sitting beside him and handling most of the polite chit chatter. Just having him there made Luke feel calmer, more centred. They had spent so much time apart, lately, Luke hunting down darksiders all over the galaxy and Wedge off destroying the remnants of the Empire with Rogue Squadron. Whatever the Jedi of old might have said about relationships, Wedge was a blessing and Luke was never letting him go. 

One of the aides he recognised from earlier was talking to Wedge, telling him about her own family, then asking how he and Luke first met. 

Wedge beamed at her, his eyes brighter than they had been in a long time, almost as if all the responsibility and cares from the long war could be forgotten, just for a moment. He told her about the first time they met, how that boy all in white stood out from all the pilots in flightsuits, but never once looked scared, never backed down from a challenge. How everything was, for a moment, impossible and full of future at the same time. 

He talked about how brilliant Luke was, bragged about his own skills as a pilot and about his pride and joy, Rogue Squadron, and then went back to Luke, saying he was even better than all of them together. 

Luke blushed scarlet and wondered why the hell a third generation Tatooine native like him was cursed with such a pale complexion. 

“That must have been a harsh time,” she commented, “But a very fortunate meeting. And you have been together since then, correct?” 

“Yes. We actually got married quite soon too, like lot of our friends were doing back then, because you never knew when you might lose someone...” he trailed off, looking sad again, and Luke jumped in before they both started thinking too deeply about all the good people they’d lost. 

“For a while the largest room we had on base were the hangars, so a lot of us got married with X-Wings and spare parts all around. Not very fancy,” Luke smiled, nudging Wedge, “But it worked for us. Artoo – my astromech - was one of my witnesses. I know droids can’t do that in some systems, but he’s been in the family so long, he was at my parent’s wedding, so I kept up the tradition.” 

“It came in handy when we were called to action pretty much immediately after the ceremony,” Wedge added. 

"Oh, so you two fought together?” someone else asked, leaning forward on the table towards them, “We have a saying here, that love is the best shield. Fighting alongside your spouse or partner is considered a good thing, if one has to fight. It will remind you what you are fighting for, and keep you from acting dishonourably towards the enemy too." 

Surprised to hear that, Luke looked around curiously to see many heads nodding in agreement. 

He found Wedge looking pointedly at him, and sighed. "I have learned under two masters who... who did not share this conviction." 

"What did they teach?" asked one of their hosts, with more curiosity than judgement. 

For that there was Wedge. Jedi philosophy was still a bit of a sore spot between them. 

"They believed in compassion for all living beings, but also forbade attachment..." he explained as briefly as possible what he understood of the old order. "It is fascinating how the Force was studied and the Jedi as a community lived on for thousands of years, but I no longer subscribe to this part of their teachings. Obviously." 

Wedge's hand found his under the table, and he leaned closer. 

 

 

The following day was absolutely nothing like the first. The negotiations to get the system to be part of or at least ally itself with the New Republic were moved to an inner garden, and the surly minister from the first day was accompanied by more people, all interested in what was happening in the galaxy at large. 

Turns out people are more willing to ally themselves with someone with a family, rather than with warrior monks from an ancient, extinct order. Who would have guessed. (Leia. Leia would have guessed, which is exactly why she had sent Han to shove them both along. Seriously, nothing would ever get done without her.)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine on day two of the negotiations Wedge is there too, wearing sunglasses and drinking mimosas for brunch, just because it's a lovely mental image. 
> 
> This should probably have had at least another POV or something to explain that Luke starts out feeling incredibly out of his depth, and puts on his most stern and serious face, and acts all holier than thou. Not because he’s a prick, but because he doesn’t know how else to deal with this, yet. So yeah, the people he is negotiating with are annoying, but he is not being his most charming self either. But then when he is with Wedge he is 200% nicer without even trying and the cuteness they emanate creates a positive loop, and everyone chills. Does it make sense at all? Does any of this make sense? I don’t know, I don’t care, it’s all Hikary’s fault, she pushed me down the LukeWedge black hole and now I just want 100k of them holding hands. 
> 
> Would Luke ever actually find out that Artoo was at his parent’s wedding? And is it canon or fanon that Artoo doesn’t get his memory completely wiped and just knows a lot of stuff? I can’t remember, but I like to think he has a holo of the wedding he’s hidden deep into a secret hard drive and he will show it to Luke and Leia someday. I have a LOT of Artoo feelings.


End file.
